Delicious Delicatessen
by sidsaid
Summary: "Everyone carries his own inch rule of taste, and amuses himself by applying it, triumphantly, wherever he travels." a collection of next-gen flavorful drabbles.
1. ScorpiusLucy

This is for Pearl's 200 Flavorful Prompts Challenge. This is therefore a set of many drabbles based on her pairings and prompts.

The Challenge is over at the Next Gen Fanatics forum, and there are several partakers ;) ENJOY

_Disclaimer_ : This goes for all future chapters. I don't own Harry Potter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Delicious Delicatessen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CINNAMON HAZELNUT<strong>

**Date: 20/06/11**

**Pairing: Lucy/Scorpius**

**Prompts: Mist & Charcoal**

**(1)**

* * *

><p>"Just jump, trust me," Scorpius said softly, holding the hand of the small blonde girl.<p>

But Lucy was scared, it was pitch black, the night was as black as charcoal and it encompassed the whole of the area. There wasn't a light in sight. The only senses that Lucy was connected to were touch – the warm and soft hand in her own, the feel of the mist coming from the waterfall they were standing on and her bare feet, balancing on the moss-laden rock. Taste was another, she could still slightly taste the hazelnut from Scorpius' coffee, the taste shared between them from a loving kiss. The final sense was smell, she could smell the spicy and cinnamon-like aroma of his aftershave.

"I won't let you get hurt Luce, trust me," he said, squeezing her hand again.

She nodded into the night, even though she knew Scorpius couldn't see her.

"If I die, I'll haunt you forever, you know that right?" she whispered, barely concealing the fear in her voice.

"Yes I know, but if you die, I'll probably die with you," he replied.

Lucy felt the familiar hot breath of Scorpius reach her ear and his lips lightly kissed her there.

She let out a murmur that sounded reminiscent of weak laughter before nodding, and jumping into the unknown, Scorpius holding her hand tightly as they fell into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm starting to like LucyScorpius too much.<strong>


	2. Dominique

**COUNTRY HEATHER**

**Date: 21/06/2011**

**Character: Dominique**

**Prompts: musings, riverbank & horizon.**

**(2)**

* * *

><p>Dominique was splayed out on the riverbank, breathing in and out, steadying herself.<p>

Just over the horizon she could just about make out the small village that she was travelling towards, there were figures running around, playing in the rivers flow.

Her musings had got her this far – where do you end up when you just buy the first plane ticket out of England?

But she was free, and that's what she wanted to be.

Free from Heather – her home in Leicestershire, free from the country she had so often taken refuge in. Because to be truthful, she hadn't felt that way in a while.

They say home is where the heart is, but Dominique's heart was all over the place. Years upon years of touring had done that to her, the musicians life was no easy life.

Though she was content knowing that she was alone – finally, she could actually breathe and she knew that just around the riverbend was even more river, even more jungle, even more space from reality.


	3. Lorcan & Lysander

**RAINFOREST CRUNCH**

**22/06/11**

**Characters: Lorcan & Lysander**

**Prompts: adventure, bluebird & swinging on vines**

**(3)**

* * *

><p>"Go left, no I meant right, shoot, shoot the bluebird," Lysander said hurriedly to Lorcan, his twin sighed in reply, following his orders as they played on the arcade game in a suburban town of Nice, France. Their parents were not far away, but had left the 8 year olds in the arcade with a pouch of coins.<p>

"Look you can swing on the vines, do it, do it, do it," Lysander continued urging, getting agitated by his brother's side.

"Why don't you just play the game, Lysander? Lorcan said tiredly, twisting the dials on the machine and leading the character deeper into the Rainforest.

Lysander frowned and leaned against the machine, "because I can't play adventure games, I'm terrible. And mum says that the crun-crun-cru-crunch," he began to stutter and he paused. "The crunch of a crocodile in a game is really the sound a Snorkack makes, and what if it came out Lorcan?"

Lorcan had turned momentarily to his brother and shook his head, "Rose said there's no such thing."

"There is too!" Lysander said back.

His brother shook his head again, "there is not."

"Yes, there is," Lysander shouted much more loudly.

"Fine there is," Lorcan replied with a frown, and he turned back to the game. The small character fell into the river and the screen read 'Game Over'.

Appearing just above the words was a creature Lysander felt he recognized. The purple fur, wide bird like wings and the huge horns. His eyes widened in shock and before Lorcan could ask him what was wrong, Lysander was running away, screaming at the top of his lungs.


	4. TeddyVictoire

**BUTTERCREAM**

**23/06/11**

**Pairing: Teddy/Victoire**

**Prompts: ivory & coconut**

**(4)**

* * *

><p>They were a tangle of limbs, Victoire giggling away as Teddy tried to escape from her strong ivory legs, which were squeezing his own as they lay on the beach just before sunset.<p>

"You're suffocating me Vic," Teddy said with a laugh, as smooth and warming as butter.

Victoire laughed again, squeezing him tighter, "I don't want to let go yet," she replied, placing a kiss on his shoulder. He smelled like the coconuts they had eaten an hour before, and as she looked up, she noted that his hair had gone a cream-colour, something she had never seen before.

"What's this supposed to mean?" she asked, taking her left hand from one of Teddy's wrists and pulling it through his light hair.

Teddy attempted to look at his own hair by looking up, forcing his eyes to stretch and reach it. He got a glimpse of the colour and shrugged.

"Maybe discomfort? Maybe annoyance?" he speculated, his lips pursed as he looked at Victoire.

She laughed disjointedly, a somewhat sarcastic laugh and shook her head, "discomfort is dark green and annoyance is bright yellow. This is cream, like...well, sea shells and sand." Her forehead creased in a frown.

Her arms and legs had loosened their hold and Teddy broke free, his hair turning back to its usual blue. Victoire's eyes lit up and she grabbed at him again and he groaned. Though his hair did turn back to cream.

"I know!" she exclaimed, letting go of Teddy and standing up, her golden hair waving wildly in the wind, "it's my colour, isn't it? You just won't admit it," she said poking his shoulder as he still sat down on the sand, leaning on his arms in a sitting position.

"People don't have colours, Vic," Teddy replied simply.

She grinned again, and sat on his legs, looking him directly in the eyes. She had a quizzical look, and Teddy seemed as if he was straining against something. His hair was a mix of blue and cream, the cream becoming clearer second after second.

Ah, Ha!" she shouted, "now I'll know whenever you're thinking about me, Mr Lupin, how embarrassing for you," she sniggered and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hair now completely cream.

"Rub it in, why don't you," he said with a sigh, though he was smiling.

"This also means you love me, doesn't it Mr Lupin?" Victoire replied with a grin.

Teddy just rolled his eyes, and accepted the lips that were pressed against his own.


	5. James, Albus & Lily

**MUDSLIDE**

**24/06/11**

**Characters: James, Albus & Lily**

**Prompts: Earth day, leaf & drizzle**

**(5)**

* * *

><p>James steadied his breath and looked over to his two younger siblings. Fear was evident in their eyes, Lily's small frame shaking considerably. Albus was gulping and his fists were tight.<p>

What had been a light drizzle when they had left the house, had turned into a storm. Their vision had been blinded by spinning leaves and the day had slowly gone downhill as they stumbled through the forested area.

Merely 3 hours later, miles away from home, they had met upon a disaster. One of earth's worst natural disasters, it looked at them with anticipation, knowing there was no escape.

It was a mudslide. Hurtling towards them.

James was the only one of age, but even he was unsure of what to do, and there was only one chance.

He ran towards Lily, forcing her to get on his back and pulling at Albus' hand. He took his wand from his pocket, and his hold tightened on it immensely.

_Destination, Determination and Deliberation. _He thought continuously, concentrating on home and only home.

Though if James wasn't careful, they could get injured or even worse; die. He wasn't exactly the greatest wizard and considering he had never passed his Apparition Test, this was very unsafe.

The slide came faster and faster, it was not even a 100 metres away, and Lily had started to cry, Albus trying to summon strength.

Then James, taking one last breath held his wand high and they twisted into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. I'm not sure about this one. XD<strong>


	6. ScorpiusDominique

**BEACH WALK**

**25/06/11**

**Pairing: Scorpius/Dominique**

**Prompts: dewdrop, simmer & dusklight**

**(6)**

* * *

><p>He whispers to her softly, his lips just caressing the skin of her neck. She inwardly shivers at it, but nods anyway.<p>

Dominique knows it's wrong, that she shouldn't be taking a walk with Scorpius, his hand ghosting over hers in the most delicious way possible.

The sun is sinking, dusk becoming apparent as the sky emanates purple and red hues, stretching far and wide over the horizon. As the light disappears, so does her simmering pain, vanishing just below the surface.

He's hurt her before, and he will do so again and again, but she can't help being with him, just feeling his presence by her side.

Scorpius leads her on, both physically and emotionally, taking her hand and telling her sweet nothings that she always believes. '_Me and you Forever_, _I only want you_.' But in the end, they are always lies. He says the same garbage to all the other girls, but she's weak when it comes down to Scorpius Malfoy.

As they reach the beach next to her house, the sand forming between her toes, she sighs.

Before she knows it, she is being pulled down into his lap, his arms tightening around her as if she is something that can be lost. As if the slightest error will cause her to disappear. Though her mind questions this, her heart just sinks in to the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.

They stay on that beach all night. Scorpius' arms still around her in the early morning light, when dew appears on grass and gently drops to the ground at the slightest stir.

And Dominique knows how deep she really is.


	7. LilyLysander

**AMARETTO**

**26/06/11**

**Pairing: Lily/Lysander**

**Prompts: lounge & social butterfly**

**(7)**

* * *

><p>Lily grinned wickedly and before Lysander could protest she had thrown back the bottle and drank. Swallowing the almond-flavoured Muggle liqueur with vigour.<p>

Lysander's eyes widened as she placed the half-empty bottle back down on the table, smiling coyly this time and crawling over to him on the lounge chair.

"You drink like a sailor," he stated, flicking the strings on the guitar in his hands.

Lily snorted, "hardly, Amaretto is like 25%, so considerably less than most Rums." As she got closer, Lysander saw that her eyelashes were fluttering. "Lysanderrr," she said, stretching out his name, "won't you kiss me today?" The redhead asked, for probably the 20th time in 2 months.

"No thanks," he replied simply, looking down at his guitar and playing a chord.

Lily frowned and sat on the edge of the lounge chair, poking Lysander in the leg. "Why not?"

"First of all, you smell like alcohol, and secondly I don't like you like that Lil, you know that. Plus, considering you are such a 'social butterfly' as you often say, you'd think you would want to kiss someone similar to you in that aspect."

"I want to kiss you because I like you Lys. Humour me, at least?" she asked, leaning over him and taking the guitar from his hands. He frowned and crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Please, then I promise I'll stop bothering you, scouts honour."

Lysander chuckled, "how can I trust someone who just chugged back half a bottle of Amaretto?"

"I'd make an oath," she replied seriously.

He looked at her with speculation momentarily before nodding slowly. Lily grinned and moved in on him, placing herself on his legs and though there was doubt evident in his eyes, she kissed him eagerly. Doing exactly what she wanted to do for so long.

She smiled against his lips, her fingers twisting in his dark blonde hair, before she realised he was smiling too. His hands rested on her lower back and his actions didn't make it clear whether he was ever going to let go.


	8. LouisOC

**COTTAGE BREEZE**

**27/06/11**

**Pairing: Louis/OC**

**Prompts: rooftop & seashell**

**(8)**

* * *

><p>It took Louis a while, but he finally found Sasha. She was sitting on the rooftop of her parents' cottage, eyes closed and dark hair drifting softly in the breeze. Her mouth was moving, most likely singing songs from her favourite Muggle Musicals.<p>

He began to climb to get to her, it took him longer than expected, considering he wasn't one with the best upper body strength, and he reached the top breathing heavily.

Sasha turned quickly to him, a grin on her lips, and she rushed over to help him up.

"Louis, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in France," she said with a grin, hugging him tightly, not worrying about the fact that she was on a roof.

"I know , but I couldn't just leave you here alone, we're leaving in a couple of hours. I had to see you first and give you this," he replied, pulling away from her and going into his pocket.

Sasha folded her arms, "what's this?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"An early birthday present, considering I'll be in France," he said with a smile, removing a small box from his pocket and placing it in Sasha's hand.

She smiled and shook it against her ear, trying to guess what it could be, "can I open it now?"

Louis nodded with a smile and she complied. Tearing the paper and opening the box to find a seashell, in fact a conch shell. It was a sandy colour, and as it twisted in on its self, she could see the inside was a pale pink. It had no imperfections and curved beautifully. Sasha turned it in her hands, caressing the silky outside.

"It's beautiful, thank you Lou," she replied, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

He went considerably red before shaking his head, "I didn't just get you a shell, put it to your ear."

Sasha's eyebrow rose again and she slowly lifted the shell to her ear, when it reached its target, her eyes widened and a full grin burst forth.

"A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down," she sang with a grin, the shell pressed tightly to her ear. "Are you serious Louis? This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it, and it plays all your favourites," he replied, running a hand through his blonde hair.

Sasha smiled and hugged him tightly, "I love you, you know?" she said with a grin and held onto him, not wanting to let go, and not wanting to see him leave.

Louis was trying not to go red as his best friend hugged him, making his heart beat two times faster than normal, like she always did.


	9. RoseLorcan

**PEPPERMINT**

**28/06/11**

**Pairing: Rose/Lorcan**

**Prompts: charm, fairy & blaze**

**(9)**

* * *

><p>Best Friends.<p>

People say they are the ones with access to the windows of your soul. They have the ability to read their best friend like an open book, flipping through easily and already knowing by heart what each page said.

It's not the case for Rose. She can't read her best friend Lorcan, sure he can read her. Lorcan could read her with his arms tied behind his back and blindfolded. He knows every exhalation, every tone, every expression. And he was like her own guardian fairy, watching her and stopping her from acting foolishly, stopping her from coming ablaze and like fire, leaving a path of destruction behind her.

Rose found it charming at first, that she wouldn't have to speak and he'd know what she felt, wanted, needed, well besides one thing.

Then she felt insulted, which was strange for her. She felt insulted when he would hand her, her favourite type of peppermint tea, the bag still in the cup, along with a dash of honey, just at the right time when she was feeling upset. Because she couldn't do the same for him.

When she realised, to put it plainly, that she was in love with her best friend, she was quite beside herself. Completely ecstatic knowing that Lorcan didn't know, and this was her one secret from him, the one thing she knew that he didn't know about, that he couldn't read just from looking in her eyes.

She was content for a while, accepting his cups of delicious tea, acting completely fine knowing she had an actual secret. Then impractically, she felt insulted again. Insulted knowing he couldn't read her anymore, that he couldn't tell that her eyes lit up for him, that her casual elbow and knee bumps weren't by accident and weren't playful. That her eyes didn't just drift to his lips because they were covered in her favourite chocolate.

So she told him, her arms folded with a knowing grin forming on her face, as natural as possible. And he was shocked to say the least, finding it humorous that he couldn't tell she loved him, but what he found most humorous, was the fact that she couldn't tell he loved her, either.


	10. TeddyRoxanne

**SPICED ORANGE**

**29/06/11**

**Pairing: Teddy/Roxanne**

**Prompts: ephemeral & crusade**

**(10)**

* * *

><p>It was an ephemeral thing, fragile, weak, completely breakable.<p>

They were connected by the thinnest sheet of tissue paper, that if put through too much strain, would fall apart like sand through soft hands.

Roxanne thought of it like a crusade, going on through the unknown, doing things she had never thought of doing. Being with him.

An older man always seemed intriguing, spicy like Spanish air just before a siesta, full of flavours, with a hint of drowsiness that sooths the limbs and eyes.

He became an accessory, considering Roxanne wasn't exactly one to need the company, especially the kind Teddy supplied. Soft touches, warm kisses, sweet whispers. And Roxanne would never admit that she wanted the opposite, she was just selfish. Teddy with his bright orange hair, light-hearted Teddy who'd come bringing hydrangeas that matched Roxanne's streaks of bright pink hair.

So considerate, maybe too considerate?

Roxanne mused that he thought her a pretty girl, like her cousins, interested in make-up and parties with dresses and high heels, but she wasn't like that. She liked being individual and realistic, so maybe Teddy wasn't the best for her. Maybe he was that one little adventure she had to take to really see the world, to understand it more deeply. And to know exactly what to avoid in the future.


	11. VictoireOC

**COZY FIRE**

**30/06/11**

**Pairing: Victoire/OC**

**Prompts: bell, opalescent, fragrant**

**(11)**

* * *

><p>He was a summer crush. Something she thought would disappear within the time when the sun stayed in the sky past 9pm and rose mere hours later.<p>

She thought that when the world turned cold and the leaves fell from the trees, she would be in her own little bubble again, cozying up by the fire and filling her nose with the fragrant smell of hot chocolate. Him being a distant part of her past, a fond memory.

Though the crush never disappeared, it never faded away. It grew stronger every day, and Victoire wanted to hate him, she wanted to hate herself for letting it escalate. But the good won out the bad, and she found herself back in his arms again.

It was one especially opalescent dusk after her holiday. He'd appeared out of the blue with a peace offering of Blue Bell Ice Cream, and told her that he'd never forget her, never forget her sea blue eyes, or her golden hair. Never forget their moments together, and that he never wanted to.

And Victoire was speechless, she was never a romantic, never one to believe in true love and that a silly summer holiday crush would last, but she was wrong. She was proved very wrong.


	12. JamesOCAlbus

**COCONUT BAY**

**1/07/11**

**Triangle: JamesOCAlbus**

**Prompts: gravity, illustrious & mellow**

**(12)**

* * *

><p>It was by the bay, under a coconut tree where James first saw her. Hair of shimmering black, bright grey eyes and a big warm smile. She introduced herself as Ria, and she could sing like an angel.<p>

Albus saw her by the somewhat illustrious hotel they were staying at, and it felt like gravity from the moment his eyes fell upon her tan skin and dark hair. The only word he could use to describe her was mellow, even her movements were mellow and she emanated relaxation and calm.

There were many occasions in which the brothers saw Ria, though all these times were separately. They'd boast to each other about how they had met a girl, and they were going to 'make her mine'.

It was on the last day of the holiday when they saw her together, and when Ria saw the look in their eyes, it said it all. All she could do was grin at them both, and see how they both went red with embarrassment. Ria thought them friends so with a huge smile she jumped on them both, hugging them tightly and saying confidently. "Call me."

James and Albus, being the smart Potter men they were, had no time to reply as she flitted away, and were left shouting at each other, deliberating over who she was really talking to.


	13. Molly & Lucy

**BAKED ALASKA**

**2/07/11**

**Characters: Molly & Lucy**

**Prompts: Hotel & Luxury**

**(13)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're in a hotel, living the life of luxury, champagne by your side..." Molly started, but was cut off abruptly by her smaller, slightly incapacitated and less-red-headed twin.<p>

"But I don't like champagne," Lucy croaked, her forehead crumpled in a frown.

Molly sighed and shook her head, "still, it's a luxury Luce, just imagine come on,"

"How can I imagine if it's highly unlikely?" Lucy replied, her eyes still closed tightly but a pout on her face before she coughed.

"Forget it then, you've got apple juice by your side," Molly said, folding her hands and sitting up straighter. Looking at her ill sister, laying sick on her bed.

"Ooh, I love Apple Juice," Lucy said smiling tiredly.

"Yes I know Luce, okay, and you are snuggling into the big fluffy pillows. You can smell the faint traces of salt in the air from the Mediterranean sea mere metres away, and you can smell the wafting of crepes and waffles coming from the open window.

"Hmmmm," Lucy sighed, her hands resting across her stomach, "how romantic," she continued.

Molly chuckled softly before continuing, "and then there's a knock on the door, you get up slowly but reluctantly wondering who it could be. Then when you open the door, you see Lorcan dressed in a waiter suit, a covered plate in his hand and a smile on his face."

Lucy laughed, "Lorcan, a waiter? Don't let him hear you say that," she said with a grin.

"And there, in his hand is a plate, a plate giving off the most delicious of smells. He lays the plate onto the table and unveils the masterpiece. A swirl of baked meringue the size of a Bludger and you know what it is. What is it Luce?" Molly asks, amused at the grin on Lucy's face.

"Baked Alaska," she said. "Oh get me some Molly, please," she said elongating her last word until she coughed and making Molly laugh at her sister again, getting up to get the ill girl what she wanted.


	14. DominiqueLorcan

**FRENCH VANILLA**

**3/07/11**

**Pairing: Dominique/Lorcan**

**Prompts: foam, glitter & mercy**

**(14)**

* * *

><p>Dominique sat by the glittering sea, her feet dipped in the foam of the waves. She breathed in the French air and licked at her vanilla ice cream.<p>

She felt the space next to her fill, and turned to Lorcan, a grin on his face. "If we wait long enough, we might be able to see some dolphins," Dominique said, bumping Lorcan with her arm.

"Hmm, maybe, depends on whether they'll want to come out and see your ugly face," Lorcan replied with a grin.

Dominique spilled her ice cream in his lap, making it seem like an accident, "oh sorry, my hand just slipped," she smiled innocently and Lorcan grimaced.

"Hate you," he said whimsically."

"Love you," Dominique replied with a smile, and she leant back on the sand, sighing deeply.

There was silence between them before Lorcan said with a groan, "mercy, I can't do it. I can't be mean to you, sorry for what I said."

Dominique laughed, "I told you! You couldn't even be mean to a thief that steals your wallet and beats you up."

Lorcan grimaced and leaned back on the sand next to her, turning to face her portrait. "I can't help it, I'm just so weak when it comes down to you," he said sarcastically.

She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, and they both smiled, Lorcan leaning forward slightly and kissing her lips tenderly.


	15. LilyScorpius

**ORANGE COCONUT**

**4/07/11**

**Pairing: Lily/Scorpius**

**Prompts: swirl, envelope & glamour**

**(15)**

* * *

><p>There was an envelope on the bedside, it was covered in orange swirls and held with it all the glamour that came with being rich – being a Malfoy.<p>

She tried to smile, but it was weak. She hated these notes that she found in the morning. Stupid, arrogant, expensive notes, and all just to say; 'Get Out'.

But Lily would never stop, never give up; she wanted him to love her, wanted to change him. But nothing ever worked, and every morning she was left with a pristine envelope and the distinct smell of coconuts on his pillows.


	16. RoxanneLysander

**CHRISTMAS COOKIE**

**5/07/11**

**Pairing: Roxanne/Lysander**

**Prompts: psychic, crystal & reindeer**

**(16)**

* * *

><p>Roxanne had her hands grasped tightly around her crystal ball, her eyes screwed tightly shut as Lysander sat back amused at her expression on the settee.<p>

He was at her house during the Christmas holidays, and they had been snacking on cookies while Roxanne attempted to wow Lysander with her Divination skills.

"You've got me a..." Roxanne sneaked a peak at Lysander quickly before shutting her eyes again, "a reindeer."

Lysander chuckled, "how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked, plucking another cookie from the table.

"I'm psychic, obviously," she replied confidently and with a grin. "Let me see it then."

He continued to laugh, though Roxanne continued to look at him, waiting. After a few seconds and once he had finished the cookie, he sighed and went searching through his pocket. Taking out a miniature reindeer and Roxanne accepted the gift with a wink.


	17. RoseTeddyVictoire

**VANILLA ****CINNAMON**

**6/07/11**

**Triangle: Rose/Teddy/Victoire**

**Prompts: half the sky, pebbles & crushed**

**(17)**

* * *

><p>i.<p>

She was perfection in its purest form. Everything was light and bright about her. Her smile could fill half the sky and she smelled like vanilla, his favourite.

ii.

Then there was her, all fire and passion. Eyes as round, smooth and blue as pebbles that have just washed up on the shore. Her hair like crushed crimson silk, and even the air was affected by her very presence. It turning into hot, spicy cinnamon, igniting the senses and driving him wild.

iii.

It had been a wonder who he would choose, the girl with sunshine in her hair or the one with fire. It was time that chose for him, the girl he was closest too, the one who always had a smile for him. No angry glares or threats from fits of anger. The girl who was shy, even if she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The girl that brought out the real him, and he who was the boy who brought out the real her.

* * *

><p><strong>Idk<strong>


	18. LorcanLucyScorpius

**CINNAMON**** STICK**

**7/07/11**

**Triangle: Lorcan/Lucy/Scorpius**

**Prompts: cobblestones, palm leaf & kingdom**

**(18)**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my kingdom," Lucy announced, looking down at her subjects – Lorcan and Scorpius, who were rolling their eyes, though admiring the little town Lucy had magicked up. The bricks down to the cobblestones, it was all there.<p>

She even had palm leaves fanning her as she sat on a chair she had _engorgioed_. It was a cinnamon colour and stuck out against the whole decorum.

"Thank you for welcoming us to your... _kingdom_," Lorcan said with a smile.

Lucy nodded regally.

"Who's supposed to be your king then?" Scorpius asked, making his intentions quite clear.

Lorcan gave him an annoyed look but Lucy only laughed. "That's rather abrupt isn't it Scorpius?" Lorcan stated.

Scorpius explained, "I'd rather be a King than a jester."

They both looked at Lucy who had a mischievous expression on her face, her legs were crossed and she rubbed at her chin. "Sorry Scorpius, not this time," she said finally, grinning. "I'm afraid your hair is just too blonde, we don't want you upstaging me, I am the Queen."

Scorpius frowned as Lorcan jumped up to the chair, taking a seat on its arm.

"Plus Scorpius, I couldn't be sure that you wouldn't just Guinevere me and go for my best knight behind my back," Lucy stated, and Lorcan laughed.

However, Scorpius didn't understand and frowned in confusion. "Who would your best knight be?"

"Rose of course," Lucy replied easily and chuckled softly.

Lorcan and Lucy waited for Scorpius' reaction, and burst out in giggles as he made a grotesque look of disgust.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably my fave. <strong>


	19. DominiqueLysanderLily

**FIESTA FUDGE**

**8/07/11**

**Triangle: Dominique/Lysander/Lily**

**Prompts: supernova & bejewel.**

**(19)**

* * *

><p>When a star goes supernova, it burns bright and then when the fiesta of bright lights and burning star ends, the darkness takes hold, the remnants suck everything light from its surroundings. It changes from its bejewelled past and everything around it becomes transfixed like a mouse in fudge. Surrounded by something delectable Dominique & Lily/, without seeing the dangers of such a situation, and slowly getting dragged into the black hole which is life.

When Lysander went off the edge, it wasn't pretty. But Dominique and Lily were attracted to his instability like moths to a flame.

He couldn't help himself, he was broken and battered and as far as he was concerned, they could fix his bleeding heart.

They fell for this anti-Lysander, this opposing image of the true, light as air, warm as a summer's eve Lysander. The one who'd dance in the rain and avoid the negative. Negative thoughts, feelings, _people._

He wanted to fall into the abyss, let them lead his way, but he kept on looking back and unlike Orpheus, his past didn't just disappear forever. It stayed, waved at him, tried to pull him back into happiness, sunshine and the place he wanted to be.

In the end he was brought back into the light again, he turned into a new constellation of stars, shining brightly, while the girls pined, trying to find their own ways to get into the light.


	20. TeddyMolly

**VANILLA PUMPKIN**

**09/07/11**

**Pairing: Teddy/Molly**

**Prompts: whimsy, cafe & beads**

**(20)**

* * *

><p>Molly sipped at her pumpkin juice, smiling warmly at Teddy who sat across from her. They were eating breakfast in a quaint cafe that smelled slightly of vanilla. It was so much calmer than the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley and they could only hear the clattering of kitchen utensils, hushed talking and the twinkling of the beads that hung from the ceiling.<p>

"I love you, you know," Teddy spoke behind his steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"I know," she replied, her reply seeming so natural and familiar that it just floated from her tongue.

"Molly?" she heard distantly, the deliciousness of her whimsy beginning to evaporate.

Her eyes focused quickly, zoning in on her cousin, the dream already far away. She wished and wished it was real, but it was just a foolish crush that was too far out of her reach.


	21. Fred & Roxanne

**CINNAMON VIENNESE**

**10/07/11**

**Characters: Fred & Roxanne**

**Prompts: soap, melodrama & tickle**

**(21)**

* * *

><p>"Please Roxy, I beg you, this will be the only thing I'll ever ask for, I promise," Fred begged his sister, kneeling down in front of her and pulling at the edge of dress.<p>

Roxanne gave no reply so he tickled her side, making her twitch. She sighed melodramatically, swatting his hands away from her pink dress, "did you even wash your hands after you left the toilet?"

"Yes, of course I did," Fred replied, his face screwed up, giving him the appearance of someone much younger than 17.

"With soap?" she continued.

Fred nodded and Roxanne looked at him with her mouth pursed, her hands rubbed at her face and then she nodded. "Fine I'll teach you the damn Viennese Waltz, you weirdo."

"Yes," Fred exclaimed, standing up and dragging his sister with him.

She groaned and taking out her wand, pointed it at the stereo which began to play Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway. Roxanne tied her cinnamon coloured hair up and held out her hands. "Okay, the steps begin with..."


	22. Rose

**LILAC BLOSSOMS**

**11/07/11**

**Character: Rose**

**Prompts: glass dome, dragon slayer & tiara**

**(22)**

* * *

><p>Rose lay on her back, just below the Cherry Blossom tree of Hogwarts. A couple of the unique lilac blossoms fell from the tree and onto her face and the back of the book she was reading.<p>

It was about dragon slayers and princesses who were shining tiaras and were swept off their feet by knights. She was stuck in her little glass dome, which blocked out everything around her and she could breathe without having to think about protecting her lunch from her cousins, or protecting her hair from people shooting paper at it, those people mostly being Albus and Scorpius.

The hero of the book had just revealed himself to be a she, taking off her helmet and revealing to all her shimmering blonde locks. Rose grinned and folded her legs, sighing, she rested the book on her chest, her eyes closed momentarily.

When she opened them again, she found a figure looming above her, giving her a look of interest, however hers distinctly resembled annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>I may continue this<strong>


	23. ScorpiusVictoire

**BANANA SPLIT**

**12/07/11**

**Pairing: Scorpius/Victoire**

**Prompts: nightlight & trinket**

**(23)**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Scorp, I hope you like it," Victoire said smiling genuinely, a banana split in her hands, offering it to Scorpius who was sat in the bed he used while visiting the Potters, his shoulder bandaged up from a fall down the stairs.<p>

"Thanks," the sixteen year old said to the twenty two year old.

Scorpius groaned knowing that this was least romantic setting possible, Albus still had a nightlight in his room and small toy trinkets adorned every surface.

"I hope you feel better Scorpius, we wouldn't want you missing out on the Quidditch match, you're our best beater." Victoire said with a wink as Scorpius took the bowl, ate a spoon of the ice cream and then sat it at his side. She pushed her hair behind her ears and began to turn to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Scorpius summoned all his courage and confidence and quickly stepped out of bed, his head slightly spinning at the speed. Without any more notice he levelled with her height and put his lips to her own.

Victoire was shocked to say the least, especially considering she was in a relationship and _not_ with an under-aged wizard.

She backed up quickly, her usually bright blue eyes spinning with confusion, before a look of pure pity reached her eyes and she sighed, and Scorpius thought she sounded a lot like his mother at that point.

* * *

><p><strong>This shall be continued as a one shot.<strong>


	24. LilyOC

**FRESH CUT ROSES**

**13/07/11**

**Pairing: Lily/OC [TRASHCAN/Albert Rosier]**

**Prompts: first kiss, cliché & overprotective**

**(24)**

* * *

><p>They were so cliché, their dates would commence with fresh cut roses, a kiss so chaste that it seemed like their first kiss and an overprotective arm over her shoulder that she would absolutely detest.<p>

Lily would tell Albert, her best friend how she felt and he merely groaned at the sound of it. Her continuous repetition of this person who was practically perfection, which Lily hated. He told her to get rid of him, but even if she hated feeling like she was being shoved in a cocoon, she didn't want to hurt another person. And she knew breaking things off would hurt.

It was practically a coincidence that night, she'd had a bit to drink, more than usual, and Albert was there and her so called boyfriend was there. After a quick round of truth or dare with one drunk and two sober males, Lily found herself in a predicament.

The predicament was her, in a bathroom stall, kissing her best friend while her boyfriend stormed away in anger at her statement that he was 'a prude and he should find another prude to match his tastes'. He was none too pleased, and she found herself single within minutes, but then again, she was then attached to Albert, who didn't seem to mind about the whole 'we're best friends mumbo jumbo that Lily was spurting between breaths.

Hey, to be frank, Lily didn't mind either.

* * *

><p><strong>Albert belongs to Mad! :D. I wonder if I would have gotten permission to use him by the time this is posted. Hmmmmm. I wonder if she would mind if I wrote a one-shot. Hmmmmm.<strong>


	25. TeddyLucyLysander

**APRICOT CREAM**

**14/07/11**

**Triangle: Teddy/Lucy/Lysander**

**Prompts: splash, dazzle & abstract**

**(25)**

* * *

><p>Lucy – beauty personified. Her soul alone could dazzle a thousand lions into submission, her smile an even more powerful artefact in her cache.<p>

She sat reading like she always did, not harming anyone, just being. The sea splashed away by her side, and she could smell the sweet apricots from her ice cream on her lap.

Teddy found her incredible, her shy indifference and kind heart, always-there-to-help Lucy. In some abstract way he thought he was perfect for her, he could be her knight in shining armour, the older gentleman who could take care of her, treat her like the princess he saw she was.

Lucy didn't need a knight though, she flitted and floated through life like on wings, carelessly batting at the wind and sky, needing no help, but only the breath in her lungs.

Lysander caught her one day, she was balancing on a branch and she had slipped, and fallen into his arms. Her smile of thanks enchanted him, he thought her special, perfect, the one for him.

Though Lucy thought herself indifferent, she never felt any more special than a link in a chain. No one was perfect, including Lucy, and she knew that the one for her would see that in her.


	26. HugoOC

**MISTLETOE**

**15/07/11**

**Pairing: Hugo/OC**

**Prompts: indigo, electric & wax**

**(26)**

* * *

><p>"I dare you," Albus said with a wink at Hugo.<p>

They were gathered around the Gryffindor table, eating their lunch. Albus was making fun of Hugo as usual, turning his lunch into wax fruit, mocking him about his inability to actually ask his crush out. His crush being Ammelia Figgins, Hufflepuff and absolute beauty with her dark indigo hair and huge smile.

"I dare you," Albus repeated, laughing and eating a mouthful of potato. "Or are you too chicken?"

Hugo turned to him with a grimace, "I am not a chicken," he replied. "I could do it if I wanted to."

Albus smirked, "come on, she's right there, under the mistletoe, do it before someone else gets there before you."

"No, that's not right," Hugo replied, turning back to his food.

He was starting to eat again when Albus began making 'clucking' noises, he flapped his arms like a chicken and began to attract the attention of other Gryffindors.

"Fine," Hugo murmured, getting up and moving quickly towards Ammelia, she was standing by the door, right under a strategically placed bunch of mistletoe, speaking to her friend. Hugo stood behind her, making it seem like he was exiting the Great Hall, however he tapped Ammelia on the shoulder and she turned around with surprise. Her eyes grew at the sight of Hugo, and nearly exploded from her eyes as she looked up to see the ever irritating bushel of mistletoe above.


	27. MollyScorpiusRoxanne

**CHOCOLATE IRISH CREAM**

**16/07/11**

**Triangle: Molly/Scorpius/Roxanne**

**Prompts: hourglass, refresh & petal**

**(27)**

* * *

><p>"Boo," Roxanne shouted, making Scorpius jump and drop the hourglass from his hand. He groaned internally before turning to his 'girlfriend'.<p>

"Do you have to Roxanne?" he asked, watching as she dug her spoon into the chocolate ice cream he had put down momentarily to study the hourglass he had been given.

Roxanne grimaced, "Roxy, just Roxy, and yes, as my other half you are obligated to share your ice cream with me. Especially when it's as refreshingly cold as this," she smiled and spooned the remaining ice cream in her mouth.

Scorpius rubbed at his head, to be honest, he was starting to go off Roxanne, it's not like his relationships usually lasted long anyway. "Whatever," he replied, placing the hourglass on the table and getting up.

Roxanne had shrugged when he had got up and took his place on the chair. He had grabbed his books and exited the Gryffindor Common Room, aiming to get to his favourite Cherry Blossom Tree on the grounds, so he could read in peace.

When he reached the tree, he could see it was occupied by a small form. Bright red hair poked out from the top of a book, and as he got closer he could see it was Molly, her breathing unsteady as she read. She was blinking a lot and wiping at her face, he heard her sniffle and got closer, ending up standing over her.

She was crying, quite openly. Fallen petals entwined in her hair. She was about to flick to the next page of her book when she looked up quickly, her red rimmed eyes meeting Scorpius' dark grey.

And his eyes suddenly became alight with intrigue.


	28. Lily

**BLUEBERRY SCONE**

**17/07/11**

**Character: Lily**

**Prompts: marvel, cedar & ice**

**(28)**

* * *

><p>Lily smiled, she was alone finally – alone to breathe without the constant yammering of her family members in her ear, alone to actually hear herself think.<p>

Though not only was she alone, there was one blueberry scone left in the cake tin. This was a rare occurrence, considering James or Albus would usually swoop in and eat every single one. But this time there was one left. Resting beautifully, like a marvel of the world, on the cedar kitchen top.

She took a quick look at the scone, turning it in her hands and even counting the blueberries. When she had finished looking she slowly began to break it into pieces, bit by bit placing them in her mouth and eating them with a grin.

Once she was done, and the crumbs were dusted from her lap, she sighed.

She looked out the window, and was surprised to see Albus and James looking at her, grins on their faces. She gave them a questioning look, but they only turned and ran.

That's when she felt it, the sudden strange feeling breaking across her skin. Her eyes turned to ice, and she already felt the menacing anger seething through her veins.

One look in the window could see that she was starting to go blue, it spreading from her nose, across her cheeks and even turning her green eyes, blue.

She yanked open the back door and went storming outside, calling for James and Albus so she could roast them alive. Screaming as many profanities that she had in her arsenal, even picking up her broom that was resting across the house to use as a weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a fave<strong>


	29. LucyOCRose

**ITALIAN CHOCOLATE**

**18/07/11**

**Triangle: Lucy/OC/Rose**

**Prompts: globe, skyline & villa**

**(29)**

* * *

><p>Lucy and Rose sunbathed by the swimming pool of the villa their parents had rented out in Italy.<p>

It had been Hugo's decision on where to go, but they all knew he had just spun his miniature globe and put a finger on a spot with his eyes closed. It was nice, however near completely devoid of wizards and witches. Especially wizards and witches their age.

The two girls looked up at the skyline, which was painted red with the sunset.

"Walk?" Rose asked her cousin with minimal words and her cousin nodded.

Their walk had taken them a few miles from the villa, the sun was darker now, but still had purplish hues to it. They kept walking, along the sleepy city streets, the distant sound of violins could be heard and they continued on.

"Scusi," a deep voice said from behind the girls.

They both turned and blinked, their eyes meeting a rather tall boy, a smile on his face and his skin darkly tanned.

"Sorry," Rose said quickly, hiding her blush with her red curls.

Lucy smiled, "mi dispiace," practising her simple Italian with 'I'm Sorry'.

The boy didn't move away though, he just looked at them both momentarily, studying their features with an intense look. He went in his bag, which made Rose step back slightly and go in her own bag, however when his hand appeared again, a bar of Honeydukes was in it.

"Would you like some?" he asked with a smile and then added, "I'm Nico, you both are?"

A smile both of the girls mirrored as they smiled at the Wizard before them, the first they had seen in a while, and a good looking one at that.


	30. VictoireLorcan

**STORM WATCH**

**19/07/11**

**Pairing: Victoire/Lorcan**

**Prompts: bluebell & fireworks**

**(30)**

* * *

><p>Victoire sat shivering on the roof of Shell Cottage, it was her father's birthday; November 29th and the family were letting off fireworks. She could see a storm forming in the distance and decided to watch as it moved over the sea.<p>

She loved storms, the loud booming of thunder and the bright light of lightning, that when it struck it was purple-blue. It always reminded her of bluebells, her favourite.

Victoire pulled her jacket tighter and sighed, seeing some of her family members dance around in the garden as the music played.

She was just looking at a rumbling cloud when she heard a tile slide off the roof, turning quickly she saw Lorcan, a friend of her cousin, Rose. He was smiling at her, two glasses in his hand and a bottle.

"Care to share?" he asked, handing her the glasses and opening the bottle, which was a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Do you always come up here? Or are you trying to get away from something?" he asked.

Victoire looked at the dark red liquid Lorcan had poured in the glasses in her hand and drank slowly, pushing back the burning sensation in her throat, "I'm just watching the storm, it's one of nature's most beautiful things," she stated, and finished her drink.

Lorcan leaned back and breathed, "nah, I think there are more beautiful things than just thunder and lightning."

She turned to him, giving him a questioning look and he smiled. "You of course."


	31. Dominique & Louis

**TIRAMISU**

**20/07/11**

**Characters: Dominique & Louis**

**Prompts: precious, admire & gallant**

**(31)**

* * *

><p>As the 2 year old Dominique held her baby brother, Louis, in her arms she smiled down at the precious bundle. Admiring his sparkling blue eyes and button nose.<p>

When she was 4, she admired his laugh that would just light up a room, and how he would canter around the room just like he owned the place.

At 6, Louis was a comic. He could make the whole room laugh, 8 year old Dominique would grin as he told his knock-knock jokes.

When she was 10, 8 year old Louis acted like an adult. She thought he took after her Uncle Harry, so gallant, always jumping in to save the day, even when he was so young. He caught Rose when she slipped on the concrete, Dominique made him a cake.

Now at 18, Louis at 16, Dominique has her hand gripped around the neck of her guitar, legs folded on the floor of the living room, Louis sitting in front of her, waiting for her to speak or play.

"I wrote you a song Lou," she said, grinning.

Louis groaned, "you're not going to put this on the album, are you?"

Dominique laughed and nodded, "it's because I love you Louis, obviously, you're the best little brother a girl could have, it's called Tiramisu if you'd like to know."

"Why?" he asked, sitting forward slightly, confused.

"Because," she started, strumming the strings to a melodic tune, "because you're the mascarpone to my tiramisu, without you, I'd be tasteless and boring," she replied with a wink and ignoring Louis' next question, she began singing.


	32. MollyLysander

**FLUFFY TOWELS**

**21/07/11**

**Pairing: Molly/Lysander**

**Prompts: circus, devil & sword-fighting**

**(32)**

* * *

><p>"Need a towel there? You're getting quite flustered aren't you?" Lysander said to Molly, mocking her game play.<p>

"Lorcan told me what you're like when it comes to games, you like dishing out the insults but you can't play to save your life," she said while clicking the buttons, the character was moving around a circus ring, sword-fighting devil-like creatures, which exploded into dark clouds when they were killed.

Lysander frowned, "I can play, I just choose not to, it's not like you're any better at it than me," he replied.

Molly quickly turned to him, "I so am, I'm better at this than you, I'm better at Charms than you, I'm better at practically everything than you."

He pouted in protest, "that's not true, you couldn't tell the difference between a Nargle and a Water-Sprite."

Molly put the control down and turned fully to Lysander, "like that matters Lysander."

"It does!" he protested, he paused and grinned, "plus, I know one thing I'm better at than you."

"And what would that be?" Molly asked tiredly.

"I'm better at kissing than you," he said, laughter spilling from his mouth.

Molly glared at him and Lysander got up, moving out of the room and Molly chased after him, throwing pillows at him as she went.


	33. TeddyLucy

**HAZELNUT CREAM **

**22/07/11**

**Pairing: Teddy/Lucy**

**Prompts: crystalline, spray & pastel**

**(33)**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat back on the beach, drawing lines with her pastels, slightly smudging her work every now and then to get the right effect. She was drawing the spray of the waves hitting the edge of the shore. It exploded against the rocks there, covering the area with crystalline water.<p>

She was in the middle of colouring the creamy colour of the sand when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up through sun-caught eyes, she shielded them slightly, seeing blue hair and a big smile.

"Hi Teddy," she said with her own dazzling smile.

"Hey Luce," he said easily, sliding into the space next to her and peering over at her work. "It looks great."

Lucy blushed and smiled, "thanks," she took out a hazelnut coloured pastel and began colouring the darker areas of the beach. "How come you're out here?" she asked.

"Came to see you naturally," he replied with a wink, making Lucy blush even more.


	34. ScorpiusRoxanne

**WINTER WONDERLAND**

**23/07/11**

**Pairing: Scorpius/Roxanne**

**Prompts: apple, flirt & icicle**

**(34)**

* * *

><p>Roxanne hid behind her snow fort, throwing snowballs at the opposite, knowing her team was beating the other.<p>

It was winter and it was Roxanne's wonderland – snow, icicles, cold weather. She loved it all, especially the epic snow fights that would go on, on the Hogwarts grounds.

She moved out from behind her fort, to quickly jump towards the nearby apple tree, concealing herself and building up more snow balls in her glove covered hands. She spied on some of the other team and running out, strategically threw snowballs their way before sliding back into position. Moving again out of the fort she met a hitch - Scorpius Malfoy standing right in front of her, the opposing team. He had one snowball in his hand, and his eyes were just staring at her.

Roxanne tried her best flirtatious grin and spinning out of the way, picked up her own snowball, aiming it at Scorpius who dodged and chased after her. She started running, making it towards the more concealed area of the grounds, dodging between trees as she heard snowballs hit the wood around her.

She laughed as she did so, not concentrating, therefore missing the large root on the ground. She tripped over it, followed by Scorpius who also did, ending up with Roxanne face first laughing hysterically into the snow, Scorpius groaning on top of her.

"I think you might have gotten a little carried away Roxy," Scorpius groaned, rubbing at his head.

Roxanne laughed and shook her head, "I thought you'd like this somewhat compromising position," she replied with a wink, rolling over, and becoming face to face with Scorpius.


	35. DominiqueLorcanRose

**WHITE CHOCOLATE CHERRIES**

**24/07/11**

**Triangle: Dominique/Lorcan/Rose**

**Prompts: outer space & tranquil**

**(35)**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do it," Lorcan stated to Rose, she was grimacing by the window, looking out at the Hogwarts grounds, and not at Lorcan. "I'm going to ask Dominique out for a Butterbeer, wish me good luck?"<p>

Rose held back an angry glare and in the most sincere voice she could muster, turned and smiled at Lorcan, "good luck."

Lorcan smiled widely and quickly left, running towards the door of Ravenclaw Tower and disappearing down the spiral staircase. Rose tried to relax in the tranquillity of an empty Common Room, but couldn't hide the snarl that escaped from her mouth. She knew that her feelings were better off in outer space, untouchable, something that could slowly drift away into space's icy vacuum.

As always she dug out her box of Honeydukes chocolate, grimacing as she picked out a white chocolate cherry flavoured one, eating it slowly.


	36. JamesOCLouis

**CAFÉ AU LAIT**

**25/07/11**

**Triangle: James/OC/Louis**

**Prompts: bloom, mythology & freestyle**

**(36)**

* * *

><p>"Look at her," James whispered across to Louis, as they entered the local coffee shop.<p>

Louis' attention moved onto the blonde girl sitting in the corner, a book on Greek Mythology in her hands and a steaming cup of café au lait on the table in front of her.

"Dibs," Louis said quickly and with a grin on his face.

James turned to his cousin, his nostrils flaring and his eyes full of irritation, "I saw her first _Lou-ise_, and therefore I get first dibs."

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "sorry _Jamie-Lee_, I called her first, first come, first served," he replied, he was smirking, making James even more annoyed. "What would you do anyway? You aren't exactly Mr Smooth, you'd freestyle and ruin it for the both of us, just sit back and watch how the professionals do it."

His cousin was about to protest when Louis held up a hand and shook his head, moving quickly towards the blonde and pulling a hand through his own light blonde hair.

"Hey," Louis started, putting on his trademark, ladies man, smile.

The girl looked up and her indifferent expression changed, blooming into a beautiful smile. She put her book down and questioned Louis with her eyes, James was still fuming from behind Louis, his hands screwed into fists at having lost against his cousin again.


	37. Lysander

**TOASTED CHESTNUT**

**26/07/11**

**Character: Lysander**

**Prompts: volume & spiral**

**(37)**

* * *

><p>Lysander sat on the beach, it was dusk and he could only hear the crashing of waves and the crackling of the fire in front of him. He was toasting chestnuts, finding it the only thing that gave him peace and the only thing that could lower the volume dial on his life.<p>

He stirred the tray of roasting chestnuts and looked out at the darkening ocean, breathing in the sea air and wondering how everything had spiralled out of control. How he had managed to lose the girl he loved because of one stupid, idiotic and foolish mistake.


	38. Rose & Hugo

**CHRISTMAS EVE **

**27/07/11**

**Characters: Rose & Hugo**

**Prompts: traditions, hyperactive & daring**

**(38)**

* * *

><p>Rose felt the wind rush out of her lungs as her brother kneed her directly in the stomach, his enthusiasm for Christmas Eve a tradition in the household, considering it wasn't nearly as bad as Christmas Day, Rose just reigned in her annoyance.<p>

"Could you stop being so hyperactive?" she asked with a sigh, pushing him off her, her death glare just daring him to jump on her again.

"But it's Christmas Eve, Rosie," he exclaimed, jumping on the edge of her bed and making her groan again.

"And tomorrow is Christmas, the actual day of importance," she replied with a sigh, she laid back on her bed, turning away as far from him as she could.

She felt his fingers start to poke her in the back, continuously and not stopping, she groaned but he continued.

"Stop it Hugo," she said under her breath and he continued, laughing away.

Rose having had enough, pushed back her covers to deal with her brother with her fist. However, trying to get as far away from her brother in the first place had led her to the edge of the bed, her sudden and clumsy movement had sent her over the edge, hitting the floor on the other side of the bed hard, and she could only hear her little brother laughing in hysterics as she groaned in pain.


	39. RoxanneLorcan

**PEANUT BUTTER**

**28/07/11**

**Pairing: Roxanne/Lorcan**

**Prompts: chic, midnight & wild**

**(39)**

* * *

><p>Roxanne took out the spoon from the jar of peanut butter again, eating what was on it and smiling.<p>

Lorcan had his head in his lap, he thought what she was doing was gross.

It was midnight, and Roxanne had thought it was a great idea to go camping in the wild. Roxanne called it shabby-chic. Lorcan just thought it was crap.

"Come on Lorcan, have some, it's delicious," Roxanne coaxed him, waving the spoon in her hand in front of him.

"No, that's disgusting," he replied, getting up quickly and moving away from her.

Roxanne dug the spoon back in and took a spoonful out, "no it's not, look, have some, it's good," she said getting up.

Lorcan just moved faster, but Roxanne speeded up after him, and before he knew it, he was being chased in the dark through a field by Roxanne who had a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a covered spoon in the other, laughing as he ran away from her.


	40. TeddyVictoireLysander

**SAGE & CITRUS**

**29/07/11**

**Triangle: TeddyVictoireLysander**

**Prompts: galore, maraschino & blast**

**(40)**

* * *

><p>"They say sage has magical healing properties," Lysander stated, he was crushing sage with a pestle and mortar into a paste.<p>

Victoire smiled, cradling her knee which was grazed, "really?" she asked. She took a sip of her glass of Maraschino and leaned back slightly, letting her gold hair flow down her back. "You'd think it would be smarter to use dittany or maybe a spell?"

Lysander shrugged, "this is much more natural, we wouldn't want a scar to be left," he replied, taking the paste and carefully dabbing a cloth into it and onto her knee. "Any better?" he asked. At this proximity, he could smell Victoire's citrusy aroma that clung to her skin, hitting him full blast.

She nodded, her head slightly tilted as she pushed her hair behind her ears, "you're good at this," she said, smiling genuinely.

He was about to reply when he was interrupted by the door opening. Blue-haired Teddy came in, a bouquet in his hand and a smile on his face. Victoire turned with a grin, moving away from Lysander, standing on her bad knee and hugging him tightly.

"Hi Lysander," Teddy said from the embrace, putting the flowers on the table while still holding onto Victoire.

Lysander was trying to hide his annoyance as he placed the mortar on the table and turned to the sink of the kitchen, washing his hands under the running water.

The couple had stopped hugging, however Victoire was balancing precariously on one leg, her arms around Teddy's neck. Her head peaked over Teddy's shoulder and she smiled at Lysander, "thank you, my leg feels much better."

He nodded, his back still turned as he sighed.


	41. AlbusOC

**CRANBERRY CREAM**

**30/07/11**

**Pairing: Albus/OC**

**Prompts: fatality, seaspray & illuminate. **

**(41)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Albus," Scarlett whispered from behind Albus during History of Magic. Mr Binns wasn't paying attention as usual and Albus turned, her cranberry coloured lips illuminated into a smile and he couldn't help mimicking it.<p>

"Yeah?" he answered, trying to act as cool as was possible.

Scarlett slid a note across her desk, it hanging slightly off her own, "here," she replied, a smile so wide Albus thought she was about to cause some sort of fatality. To himself or herself, he wasn't sure.

Albus took the note, turning back to his desk and opening it carefully.

It was a drawing, it was Scarlett sitting by the ocean, seaspray hitting her legs, the picture moved and Albus appeared, holding two ice creams in his hands and he walked over, taking a seat by her and handing her one of the ice creams. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He turned again, and Scarlett was beaming. Before Albus could say anything, she bent back down to her parchment and began making notes again.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this one, it sounds delicious.<strong>


	42. ScorpiusMolly

**GARDENIA**

**31/07/11**

**Pairing: Molly/Scorpius**

**Prompts: tattoo, memorial & ribbon**

**(42)**

* * *

><p>Scorpius tied the ribbon to the memorial, sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair. A single white gardenia was tied to the ribbon that lay against the white marble, its petals slightly moving in the light wind.<p>

He traced the writing on the stone and like a fresh tattoo, it stung, it hurt seeing her name on it, giving him another reminder that she was gone forever.

He hadn't even been able to tell her he loved her, and that was his biggest regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Ick. I hate this one.<strong>


	43. LorcanDominiqueLysander

**GERMAN CHOCOLATE CAKE**

**1/08/11**

**Triangle: Lorcan/Dominique/Lysander**

**Prompts: picturesque & dainty**

**(43)**

* * *

><p>"Look, it's A Minor," Lysander said, moving Dominique's dainty fingers onto the strings to match the shape of his own.<p>

Dominique rolled her eyes and smiled, "yes I know, remember it was me who taught you," she said, making her fingers more comfortable and strumming the guitar.

"Ha, you wish," he replied with a grin.

"Dominique!" a voice called, footsteps followed and Lorcan entered the room, a plate in his hand, on it laid a giant chocolate cake, picturesque mountain scenes painted on it with white icing. "It's done," Lorcan exclaimed.

Dominique got up, dropping the guitar on her seat with wide eyes, "now that is a chocolate cake Lor, let's have a taste."

Lysander sighed as he went back to plucking at the strings on his own guitar, Dominique preoccupied by Lorcan and his cake. One of which she always managed to get distracted by, Lysander still wasn't sure about which one.


	44. TeddyLily

**JUST PLAIN CLEAN**

**2/08/11**

**Pairing: Lily/Teddy**

**Prompts: spindrift, chorus & garland**

**(44)**

* * *

><p>"Tily?" Lily suggested, a grin on her face as she looked at her hand, twisting in front of her, catching the spindrift snow between her fingers.<p>

Teddy laughed, "how about just plain old Teddy and Lily?" he suggested.

She shook her head into his shoulder, "Lily and Teddy," she replied, he laughed again.

There was a bang and they both turned swiftly, jumping apart slightly, however it was only the banging of the door garland, blowing in the strong wind and snow.

They heard a chorus of murmuring coming from inside and sighing, they both moved closer together on the cold ground, Teddy putting his arm around Lily in a protective embrace, warming them both.


	45. HugoOCFred

**BLUEBERRY CREAM**

**3/08/11**

**Triangle: Fred/OC/Hugo**

**Prompts: glory, model & incandescent**

**(45)**

* * *

><p>"Blueberry Ice Cream?" Fred asked Layla, holding a spoon out to her with a grin on his face.<p>

Hugo was groaning at the edge of the table, getting annoyed at Fred's attempts at 'charm'.

"Sure," she replied, with a clearly model smile. She took the spoon and dipped it into the ice cream, removing some of the cold dessert and tasting it. She looked over to Hugo and made a face, Hugo clearly reading her face as having said; 'your cousin is pathetic'.

Hugo laughed and he continued laughing as Fred began to go on about how glorious and beautiful the incandescent moon was, all the while Layla was secretly sending Hugo meaningful glances and trying not to laugh in pity at Fred's depressing attempts at wooing her.


	46. Roxanne

**SPICED PUMPKIN**

**4/08/11**

**Character: Roxanne**

**Prompts: ideology, elixir & ivy**

**(46)**

* * *

><p>Roxanne sat, pondering as she watched the spiced pumpkin stew simmer. Trying to get her head around what her uncle Percy had said;<p>

'_This ideology you have Roxanne, is destructive, and if you are going to work for the Ministry, you are going to have to fix that.'_

She hated him for saying that, he was trying to take her individuality, or at least that's what she thought. All she wanted was to be an Auror, but _they_ were all just snaking around her like ivy, trying to feed her these concoctions, elixirs of principles that she didn't want to follow.

She knew, she knew that there were rules, but she had always been a free spirit, following the current and doing what was right at that moment, when the penny drops.

Roxanne took a deep breath, folding her legs under her, knowing she had to listen to her Uncle now, but knowing deep inside that after she had followed the rules, done what they had all asked, she could start doing things her own way.


	47. RoseScorpius

**EGG NOG**

**5/08/11**

**Pairing: Rose/Scorpius**

**Prompts: delete, crumble & carried away**

**(47)**

* * *

><p>Rose's eyes screwed together, her hands squeezing around her glass. Without another word, she clutched the glass tighter and tossed the egg nog into Scorpius' face, getting up quickly.<p>

"You ruin everything," she exclaimed, and she knew she was getting carried away, he'd only said that she wasn't being a good sport, but she had found it so easy to get angry, to get riled up, and it stirred the fire in her heart that had long since been dormant.

Scorpius frowned as the liquid slid down his cheeks. He wanted to completely delete what he had just said from Rose's memory, however knowing that was impossible, he tried to keep calm and hold onto their relationship, which was slowly crumbling away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll never forgive you for this Pearl XD.<strong>


	48. LilyLorcan

**MIDSUMMER'S NIGHT**

**6/08/11**

**Pairing: Lily/Lorcan**

**Prompts: breathless, lantern & carnival**

**(48)**

* * *

><p>Lorcan made her breathless, Lily reluctantly admitted to herself.<p>

She wasn't entirely sure what he did to make her feel this way, maybe it was the way he clutched onto her as they spun on a carnival ride one midsummer's night. Maybe it was the way he would always know the right words to say, or how whenever she felt alone, he'd already be waiting in their place – a cherry blossom tree in a park they had found by her house, a lantern in his hand and a warm smile on his face.


	49. TeddyDominique

**SINFUL DELIGHT**

**7/08/11**

**Pairing: Teddy/Dominique**

**Prompts: secret, flames & disaster**

**(49)**

* * *

><p>Dominique was his dirty little secret.<p>

If he ever wanted disaster, he wouldn't have to look past Dominique Weasley. The girl who walked with flames for eyes and ice for a heart. The devils own kin, they called her.

And how she would delight in watching his tortured expressions, knowing he could even feel the ring on his fourth finger burning whenever she only smiled. Because what they were doing was unlawful, even sinful, but he continued being drawn to her seduction and far too dark and poisonous gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked the coffee flavour, Pearl. O_O<strong>


	50. LucyLysander

**LAVENDER VANILLA**

**8/08/11**

**Pairing: Lucy/Lysander**

**Prompts: daydream, starry & blush**

**(50)**

* * *

><p>Lucy blushed a deep crimson as Lysander shook her from her daydream – a dream that was specifically about him. Well considering it was night and the sky was starry, she speculated over whether it needed a name change, but then her concentration went back to the sweet smelling boy looking down at her.<p>

As he smiled down at her, she could smell his distinct vanilla scent, which infused with the lavender plants that she was surrounded by.

"Hi," he said simply.

She grinned, "hi," was her reply as they looked at each other, Lysander brushing a strand of blond hair from her eyes as he still kneeled over her.


End file.
